


Birthday Cake and Blushes

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Series: Spierfield Week - 9th to 15th [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Filler, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: ‘Bram wasn’t sure what bit of the situation was making him look the most like a fool, the hat, the trying to eat chocolate cake elegantly or the way he kept glancing at Simon like there was any chance he’d be looking back. He was hoping that one time, Simon would be looking at him too and they’d share a secret smile and maybe – just maybe – Simon would work it out.’Day Three of Spierfeld Week - Canon Filler





	Birthday Cake and Blushes

Everyone’s birthday was the same, Leah brought giant chocolate sheet cakes and people had to wear party hats to get a slice. Bram had been forced to wear a small, metallic silver cone by a laughing Garrett. He thought that it was a bit mean that _he_ had to wear a hat when one of the cakes was for him, but rules are rules.

He wasn’t sure what bit of the situation was making him look the most like a fool, the hat, the trying to eat chocolate cake elegantly or the way he kept glancing at Simon like there was any chance he’d be looking back. He was hoping that one time, Simon would be looking at him too and they’d share a secret smile and maybe – just maybe – Simon would work it out.

It hadn’t worked so far.

Simon was too busy staring at the door, it seemed like he was waiting for someone. I glanced around and caught sight of Abby and Nick sat close on the other side of the table, their hands curled together and a single slice of cake between them. Bram glanced at Simon and let himself smile, he’d love to be able to have that – the holding hands bit, not the sharing cake bit. No, him and Simon would each have their own slices, but they’d sit close together and hold hands under the table and if he was lucky then maybe Simon would get a bit of the chocolate icing on his lip and Bram would get to kiss it off –

He shook his head to cut off that train of thought and looked back down at the half-empty plate in front of him. He could feel the blush spreading over his cheek and offered up a silent prayer of thanks that his dark skin made it difficult for anyone to see him blushing unless someone was looking for it. He took another forkful of cake and raised his eyes up. Garrett was looking at him with a grin on his face, he was waving his plastic fork around and wiggling his eyebrows. Maybe _someone_ had noticed him blushing, but he couldn’t know _why_. Probably.

He raised his own eyebrow in return and Garrett shook his head and laughed. He leant across the table to get Nick’s attention and the two of them struck up a conversation about the next soccer game. Abby smiled at him warmly over Nick’s shoulder. Bram liked Abby, she was funny and nice, and she made Simon smile almost as much as Leah did. His eyes widened as he worked out what was different.

There was no Leah.

Normally Leah was there on birthday days, judging the student body’s attempts at hats and handing out paper plates of cake. But she wasn’t anywhere to be seen, he glanced around again and caught sight of Simon leaning over to talk to Anna in a quiet voice, concern pulling his eyebrows down over his moon-grey eyes and his gorgeous mouth into a frown. Bram rolled his eyes at himself and took another forkful of cake. He couldn’t hear what Simon was saying but he guessed it was about Leah’s sudden disappearance. He watched as Anna paused and looked away before she answered him. Simon looked upset as he leant back from Anna and into his seat.

Bram dragged his eyes away from him just as Simon glanced over at Abby. He ended up making eye contact with Garrett who was looking at him with a very strange expression on his face. He looked part thoughtful, part confused and part smug. Bram forced out a choked laugh and leant closer to him.

‘What are you thinking so hard about?’ he asked, he was hoping desperately that Garrett hadn’t noticed him staring at Simon. Part of him was sure that he had, Garrett was a lot smarter than people normally gave him credit for. Garrett shook his head and laughed.

‘Whether or not I can take another piece of cake or if that’s too much. What’d you think? Leah’s not here so I reckon I could get away with it.’

Bram sighed in relief and grinned back.

‘I reckon you could too.’

Garrett was just leaning forward to grab a second slice when someone cleared their throat next to him. He looked up and saw Abby glaring at him.

‘One bit per hat. One hat, one slice of cake.’

Garrett glanced over at Bram before grabbing the hat off his head and pulling it onto his own next to the gold one was already wearing. He turned back to Abby and grinned brightly, holding his hands out and posing. Abby laughed and rolled her eyes, pushing the full plate back towards him.

Bram heard a short huff of laughter and glanced over at Simon. He had his head rested on one hand and was laughing under his breath at Garrett.

Their eyes met.

Simon smiled softly at him, his eyes glinting behind his glasses.

Bram smiled back, a small dimple appearing on his left cheek.

He could feel the blush crawling over his face again, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Simon's smile was so much sweeter than birthday cake.


End file.
